Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy
"Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy" is CJ Martin's crush. He is portrayed by Chazz Nittolo. About Background Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy is an eighth grader at Pootatuck Middle School. He has an interest in martial arts and attends a Kung fu class at his local community center. He skateboards and there is also a possibility that he likes photography. Personality He appears to be polite, but can become annoyed when provoked. He has many friends, so he is most likely popular. He does not like to lose when he is in a competition or anything similar. When he loses in a spar against CJ, however, he was a good sport and remained amiable. He shows a goofy, playful side of himself when he is with his friends. He has a lot of confidence in himself. There are also times where he is inconsiderate. Episode Appearances 'Season 1' *Run with the Bears Thing! *Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing! *Always Tell the Truth (But Not Always) Thing! *Master a Thing Thing! *Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing! History 'Run with the Bears Thing!' CJ sees him in the hallway and fails to start a conversation with him. He seems concerned when she doesn't say anything, but leaves when the bell rings. She manages to finally talk to him later in the episode, and he actually recognizes her from before. They talk for a short time, which CJ calls the best conversation she has ever had even though she doesn't remember what they talked about. 'Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing!' CJ is sick and has to stay home from school. She doesn't mind until she finds out that Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy's science class will be combining with her science class and she realizes that they could be lab partners. She manages to convince her dad to drop her off at school. In science class, CJ expects Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy to look great, but he is also sick. He asks Slinko for a hall pass because he wants to go home and leaves, disappointing CJ. 'Always Tell the Truth (But Not Always) Thing!' Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy is at first enrolled in the drama class elective and is set to portray Romeo in "Romeo and Juliet," but switches to ceramics class after accidentally walking into the ceramics class and enjoying it. He later helps Fenwick, who had trouble with ceramics making, with creating a piece. 'Master a Thing Thing!' CJ finds out that Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy is in the same Kung fu class as her and she tries to get in the same level as him. When she does get to his orange belt status, the instructor tells the two they have to spar, which worries her. She also finds out that he is bad at Kung fu and hates to lose. This causes her to have a dilemma where she tries to decide whether she should throw the match so he will continue to like her, or if she should try her best and beat him, but have him hate her. 'Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!' CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo all agree to get their hearts pre-broken after Ronbie's girlfriend dumps him. CJ asks out Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy because she assumes he will say no, but he surprises her by agreeing and says they can go over the details of their date during their free period. Relationships Friends 'Dale Stubbs' Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy and Dale are usually seen talking and goofing off. Dale knows Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy's personality and also supports him by attending one of his Kung fu matches. 'CJ Martin' :Also See: CJ and Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy's relationship CJ developed a crush on Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy in "Run with the Bears Thing!" but he does not seem to notice or have any romantic feelings for her. Whenever they interact, he is polite to her. CJ's feelings for Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy begin to wane in "Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!" Trivia *His actual name has yet to be revealed. Chazz, who portrays Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy, doesn't know what name he would give the character, but suggests Dax. This implies that the character was not given a name and is just referred to as Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy. *By going through his locker, CJ learns that his favorite color is green and that he likes martial arts. She learns from his school schedule that his favorite class is photography. ("Run with the Bears Thing!") *His science teacher is Mrs. Baker. ("Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing!") *He rides a skateboard. ("Master a Thing Thing!") *He does not like chocolate milk because it is brown. ("Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!") *He did not know the name for daisies. ("Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!") Gallery References Category:Male characters Category:Pootatuck Middle School students Category:Students Category:Characters